


A FREAKING. TOUR.

by JadeLoverXD



Series: Random stories of fandoms [21]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I MADE THIS AFTER THE VERY LAST EPISODE HOLY HELL THE LOOKS THEY WERE GIVING EACH OTHER, I Will Go Down With This Ship, In secret these two are chaotic dumbasses and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD
Summary: I ship dis.I ship dis.I WILL GO D OWN WITH THIS SHIPIn other words: Instead of Vania being where she's supposed to be, she sneaks out of the palace and seeks out an unsuspecting Master Of Earth.
Relationships: Cole/Vania (Ninjago)
Series: Random stories of fandoms [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530671
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A FREAKING. TOUR.

There were two versions of the city. Both that gave it a unique atmosphere during two points in the day.

The first version was during the day: bustling streets, busy people, and noisy traffic...

The second version was his favorite. It's like everyone in the city slipped into their own world: neon lights lit up almost every tower from above and below (when the rain rolled in, the clouds gave the city an almost-ethereal glow.) Street performers were more active at night (for some odd reason lost to him), the streets were even busier, and, to his delight, so were the vendors selling funnel cake.

"Cole?" His head whipped around, eyes landing in the hooded figure behind him. 

It was the Dragon that draped itself around her neck like a lifeless scarf that gave her away, "Fania?" He asks, mouth full of funnel cake. "Whumpf har you doinch 'ere?"

"You know, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." His face warmed, chewing the rest of the cake and looking down at the paper plate in his hands, "Cake?"

A dark brow raises in question, "You would actually be willing to share cake... with me?" 

"...No."

"Thought so." She looks around, taking him by the arm and dragging him over to one of the tables near the canal, "I never seen the city before, it's bigger than I would have imagined... I begged my father to let me come once we got an invitation from the Emperor and Empress—"

"Trust me, you would have loved everyone else _except_ for the Princess." Cole waved his fork at her, Chompy's bright orbs following the movement, "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you."

A corner of his mouth twitches, "Well, you see me now." 

She kicks his shin, making him jolt in his seat and level a glare at her, "I want to see the city."

"Well, you're seeing it no— _ow!"_ He hisses, gaining looks from a few passerbys. He stabs the cake with his fork, bringing a piece to him mouth and chews aggressively. 

"I want a tour of the city."

"Well—" her foot raises up to kick him in the shin once again, but ends up trapped inbetween his knees. He grins, tapping her foot twice before releasing it, "Since you asked so _nicely..."_

Chompy makes a noise of irritation, shuddering around her neck and sliding from out of his place. He crawls to Cole, who immediately lifts the remaining pieces of his cake out of his reach, "You wanna fly or walk?"

"Walking's good."

**Author's Note:**

> ~~who says Legos can't be sexy~~


End file.
